Electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid type vehicles, and the like have been popularized in recent years. Those vehicles primarily use a motor as a source of driving forces and include a secondary cell mounted thereon as means for supplying electric power to the motor. A method of charging such a secondary cell of a vehicle requires a connector that allows a charge cable to detachably engage with a charge outlet provided on a vehicle body for establishing electric connection between the charge cable and the charge outlet.
Usually, a charging operation to a vehicle is conducted outdoors. Therefore, during the charging operation, water may enter a charge connector provided on a vehicle body to cause a leakage current to flow between terminals, resulting in dielectric breakdown. In order to prevent such a leakage current from flowing between terminals, there has been proposed a connector having a structure that provides sealing between respective terminal receptacle chambers, what is called a water resistant cubicle structure (See, e.g., Patent Literature 1).